


The Proposal

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Jealous Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: "I double what he won for each of you. I want to see you two playing."That seems too easy, and Dean's face is a mix of interest and suspicion, "What do you get out of it?"The man's laughter is good-humored and unrestrained.Everyone is quiet, paying attention to the scene, and even the music stopped."The pleasure of watching the winner fuck the loser here on this table."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	The Proposal

Sam is an alpha, and alphas are at the top of the food chain. Also, he's one of the best hunters on the planet. He learned from the best, after all. Along the way, Dean even overcame John, and his big brother made sure to train Sam to survive in their eternal fight against the evil.

Dean is at the pool table, having fun and, to top it off, filling his pockets with money. His opponent doesn't seem to belong here, though. Tall, well dressed, and with a snake tattoo on his right hand, the man looks interesting and dangerous.

Drinking his beer, Sam watches his brother win another game. Dean is discreet at the celebration, probably perceptive to the man's dangerous aura. And the most curious thing is that the man doesn't seem upset at all.

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" The man recognizes.

"It was pure luck," Dean says, although everyone watching can see that's not the case.

"I have a proposal." 

That's directed at Dean first, but then Sam is looking into intense light blue eyes.

Curious about what the man has in mind, Sam asks, "And what would it be?"

"I double what he won for each of you. I want to see you two playing."

That seems too easy, and Dean's face is a mix of interest and suspicion, "What do you get out of it?"

The man's laughter is good-humored and unrestrained. 

Everyone is quiet, paying attention to the scene, and even the music stopped.

"The pleasure of watching the winner fuck the loser here on this table."

Dean doesn't look surprised by the offer, and Sam tries not to show his shock. Alphas fucking each other is taboo, and the few alphas who do that prefer discretion, so it's certainly a surprise for him what the man wants.

The alphas and omegas watching the conversation seem interested, their faces excited by the possibility of witnessing something so rare.

One look is enough for Sam to know that Dean is tempted to accept the proposal. Years of living together almost 24 hours a day do this to you. And even if Sam isn't an exhibitionist, the money will be very useful to ease their bad luck over the past few weeks.

Sam approaches the pool table as he hears Dean say, "How do I know you have the money?"

"It's fair," the man says. A gesture from him makes a girl approaches carrying a briefcase, and she opens it after a shake of the man's head.

Dean's face lights up when he sees the hundred dollar bills.

"And why us?" Sam wants to know because everything seems too good to be true, except the part about having sex in front of those people, of course.

"Have you seen you two?" The man's appreciative gaze runs across Sam's body, which is so deliberate that Sam suddenly feels naked. "Besides, I like strong men, and you fit in."

Sam is aware that the idea of dominance, especially between two strong men, is a fetish for many people, and it's why hand-to-hand fights between alphas are so popular.

"Gentleman, what will it be?"

"All right, we're in," Dean answers, taking off his jacket and tossing it on a chair.

"Perfect. The show is yours."

The man doesn't move too far from where they are, making himself comfortable in one of the available chairs near the pool table.

Sam also removes his jacket, cursing himself for choosing to wear only a v-neck under that today, but Dean's appreciative look at his muscles helps ease some of the tension growing in Sam's stomach. A little smirk and Dean returns his focus to the pool table. He arranges the balls, his expression changing to that of a shark about to go hunting. 

Sam starts the game, and he is doing well, thank you very much. Although Dean taught him to play, he developed his own techniques and managed to play well, including beating his brother on inspired days. And it's his intention until a wink from Dean to the audience catches Sam's attention. Then he looks in the same direction and is immediately overcome with anger because his damn brother is flirting with two beautiful omegas, a blonde and a brunette wearing dresses that are too short in Sam's opinion, not to mention the excess makeup. One of the girls is even flushed by the blatant attention she is receiving.

The big problem is that Sam doesn't handle jealousy well. In fact, he doesn't deal at all. Since they became sexually involved, his insecurities have never completely disappeared, as well as his fear of not being enough. With his broad shoulders and long legs, he's nothing like the omegas that Dean used to fuck before.

With his emotions running high, Sam lines up his next shot and fails spectacularly. "Damnit!" He curses, but he knows he was played when he looks at the smug smile on Dean's face.

Sneaky motherfucker.

Sam rolls his eyes and puts on the most unsatisfied face, which his brother usually calls a bitchface. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches Dean grabs a cue from the stand. So, his brother is all focus and objectivity; big hands move the cue with ease, balls falling into the pockets one by one.

A tingle of excitement races through him when he thinks of those hands, more specifically what they can do with Sam's body. Hands that can make him moan and beg for more.

Sam watches the other alpha, and Dean sinks another shot, totally in his element and providing a show with his charisma. He is proud of his brother's abilities, and his current irritation is pure pretense because he'd no real intention of winning at all. Deep down he knows that losing was inevitable.

Then he looks at the two omegas still drooling over Dean, and his impression is that he can almost smell their excitement. But he takes a deep breath and tries not to be affected by this, remembering he'll be the one to fuck Dean.

Sam's eyes turn to the alpha bending over the pool table gracefully. The shot is aligned up, and Dean pulls his cue back and then hits the eight ball with captivating precision. Applause and whistles erupt as soon as the ball falls into the pocket. Dean smirks, bowing to the audience, which causes laughter and more applause.

His brother can be an idiot at times, one that many love by the way, and despite rolling his eyes, Sam ends up laughing at Dean's antics too.

When silence reigns again, it's showtime, and the atmosphere seems to change. Expectant eyes, curious faces, and no one moves at all.

The other alpha looking at Sam has noticeably clear intentions. Not virtuous intentions, of course. But he won't just lie down and take it. He won't behave like an omega in front of those people. So, Dean will have to work for it; dominate and subdue before Sam spread his legs for him.

To be honest, sex between them always follows a pattern. Sam resists and fights with everything he has, rejecting, loud and clear, that he wants to be claimed and fucked. He makes a show of exposing that he is a hot-blooded alpha too. Still, the result is always the same; Dean comes out as the dominant alpha, and Sam is mounted as a perfect little omega. And the most humiliating of all is that Sam likes it, to the point of tears or passing out overwhelmed with pleasure.

The audience doesn't need to know about Sam's dirty little secret, however. So, in two steps, he invades Dean's personal space. With a hand on his big brother's neck, he presses his lips against Dean's, who, surprised by the action, lets out a sensual moan and opens his mouth to allow Sam's tongue to enter. Dean takes a while to react, but when he does it's in such a wild way that it makes Sam's cock swell to its full hardness.

Kissing Dean has always been Sam's weakness, and his brother knows how to use it for his own benefit. Tangled tongues, the taste of whiskey, the scent of earth, and it doesn't take long for Sam to feel like he's floating. The hand opening Dean's jeans stops halfway, but there's a hand on Sam's waist, moving his body until his ass hits something solid.

Still under the spell caused by Dean's mouth, he vaguely notices a hand unfastening his belt and zipper. That same hand pushes his pants and underwear down. And just at that moment Dean pulls away from his mouth. Firm hands on his waist, and Sam's lifted off the floor, his bare ass touching the ruby velvet fabric. He doesn't even have time to complain about the loss of Dean's mouth or the rough treatment because his shirt is pulled from his body and stops at his wrists, tying them together.

Sam just looks at Dean in disbelief as his big brother finishes undressing him. His attempt to take control didn't have much effect, and the abrupt awareness of how exposed he is makes him blush; cock still rock hard against his belly anyway. And one push on his chest is enough for Sam to lie down obediently.

That devilish smile, which in the circumstances like this means 'I'm going to rock your world', makes Sam weak on his knees, but fortunately, the fact that he's sprawled on the table prevents him from making a fool of himself.

His brother doesn't bother to take his own clothes off, although Dean puts on a show when he releases his massive erection. The reaction of some of the people watching is audible, and Sam is proud of his big brother again. Pride wasn't always what Sam felt about that part of Dean's anatomy, though, it was resentment in the face of the irony of being taller, yet with the smaller cock between the two of them. But everything changed from the moment that Sam came to be at the reception of the monster that Dean is proudly showing to the audience right now. Fingers barely close around the circumference while Dean collects the pre-come leaking and spreads it over the spongy head, a smirk never leaving his face.

Sam likes to be the only object of Dean's attention, and this whole show makes him want to growl, especially when he sees his brother smiling at the two omegas from before. The interest in the girls' faces is apparent, and it makes Sam's blood boil. It's time to show everyone who Dean Winchester belongs.

Thanks to his long legs, Sam manages to wrap them around Dean's waist and pulls the other alpha to him. The scent of his brother's arousal is thick and musky in his nose, and everything seems to be more urgent.

"My kitten has claws, guys," Dean jokes while people laugh.

"If you're not going to fuck me, I'll find someone who can do it," Sam growls at last.

The look directed at Sam provokes chills in his exposed body. Dean is territorial and would never allow anyone else to touch Sam, not after they mated at least. Yeah, they're alphas and mated, which is also unusual.

Dean is the one to growl now, baring his perfect teeth, short and dangerous, and everything Sam wants because he's ready to be fucked.

The muscles in Dean's arms strain the soft fabric of his black t-shirt while his hands maneuver Sam's body.

"I'll give you what you want," Dean snarls.

The new position is humiliating. 'Not like this' Sam wants to complain, but nothing comes out of his mouth as he is turned on his side, back and ass perfectly visible to the audience.

In the next seconds, fingers open his asscheeks, and the spit he feels on his skin brings that feeling of disgust mixed with desire. His eyes close automatically when the heat more than welcome from the tip of Dean's cock touches his entrance. Saliva is not ideal—it never is—but it doesn't matter when they're like this. The burning makes Sam clench his teeth. Alphas weren't made to take knots, and even if they do it routinely, it's still a tight fit. Muscles of Sam's hole try to close, and instinct still makes him want to dominate and claim. It's all about being overpowered. Few can understand his need to be held down and fucked, about how much he needs to fight back and still get fucked, and hard.

He tries to move and fight, but the hands on a thigh and his neck prevent that. Dean keeps pushing, inch by inch, until Sam opens for him, inescapably, which consumes him to the point of tears, and he loves Dean for it, mainly because words are not needed because his brother is going to make him feel it. He doesn't have to ask. Needs will be filled, and all Sam has to do is let it happen. Then he fights again, but this time to control his instincts and let it happen.

"Yeah, he's as tight as he looks." Sam hears his brother say. "It's so fucking amazing."

The interaction between his brother and the people watching is what matters least to Sam when his world is reduced to burning and fullness. The tightness on his thigh disappears, and a hand caresses his left buttock, warm and soothing. And the alpha in him is appeased. At least for a while.

Sometimes Sam wonders what it is like for an omega, if there is also pain or just pleasure. Is slick what makes the difference?

Then his body begins to accept the intrusion, and after some direct stimulation on his sweet spot, Sam is reminded of why he likes it so much. He doesn't have to be an omega to get the most out of it. He likes to be an alpha and have another alpha as a mate. And it should be scary how much he enjoys it. But it is not.

"And he loves to get mounted and bred," Dean continues, hips now working at a pace capable of rearranging Sam's guts. His brother does not hold back the strength of his impulses, and Sam does not hold back his whimpers and moans either, even if an occasional growl also makes an appearance.

Hands move Sam to his back, making him face green eyes full of desire and turbulence, all permeated with the heat of the immense member inside him.

"It's better this way," Dean says, which Sam agrees with—despite not being the ideal position for knotting—because it allows him to watch the effect he has on Dean, and Sam feels powerful for it.

"More action and less talk would be good, Alpha," Sam provokes.

He hears some people laughing but ignores them.

Never one to run away from a challenge, Dean smirks before fucking into him, over and over, which is the right side of ferocious. Sam could drown in it and never want to go back to reality.

"Maybe I'll let them fuck you. You could like that, right? Me watching them fuck you so hard that you couldn't walk afterward."

Sam can't hold the low-pitched sound escaping his mouth because of his brother's words.

"Yeah, maybe all I need is a huge alpha that will give me what I want."

The hands on the back of his knees tighten to the point of pain.

"You're a cock whore."

Although the accusation is undeniable, it is only valid when it comes to Dean. His brother was his first and will be the only one in his life.

"Fuck me," Sam snarls his demand, which causes a dirty smile on the other alpha's mouth.

He clenches his hole around the thick member inside of him to emphasize his point while feeling his own knot start to form.

"Gonna knot you, little bro. Gonna keep you hanging off my cock."

Sam hears some sounds of surprise with the information that they're brothers, but they both smile at that. They never hid that from anyone, and it's no different now. Sex between people of the same family is allowed among adults, despite the taboo that still surrounds the issue. The small audience watching seems to be exception, though, because none of them move, engrossed in the scene unfolding on the table.

"Fuck, yes. H-harder, big brother."

Then Dean goes on claiming him in a salvage way that always leaves Sam amazed, wanting to memorize how he feels, totally trapped by his brother, to him, because in the end, all Sam wants is to feel it. All. He wants to be full. Like a fucking omega.

Lost in every nuance of pleasure surrounding him, Sam barely notices the strange moan. Then it happens again, and he turns his head towards the sound. It's one of the omegas—the blonde one. Sam can smell her slick and see a flushed face and eyes that show envy.

Usually, he is a good guy—sometimes even too sweet for an alpha—but now he doesn't stop his damn smirk because the alpha in the middle of his legs is taken by him, which will never change.

"You kinky little shit," Dean says.

A hand moves to Sam's jaw and keeps his face turned to those watching while Dean puts all his strength into his next thrusts. Every fucking movement takes a whimper out of Sam, and he curses at how submissive that sounds right now.

"You like them watching you being bred like a good omega, don't you?"

Sam realizes some alphas have huge erections as well.

"...Son of a...bitch."

"Yeah, you love them watching the pleasure you feel from being knotted, slut."

The hand loosens his jaw at the same time that Sam manages to free himself from the t-shirt holding his wrists. Facing Dean again, he wraps his arms around his brother's torso, and when the characteristic smirk appears on the handsome face, Sam digs his nails into the broad back, satisfied with the pained expression it causes, even if the reaction is minimal.

From then on, it's a battle of wills, both facing each other, hips still working ferociously and nails going deeper into soft skin. None of them back down for a while until Dean, with a mischievous smile, leans his head towards Sam's neck. The lips on the sensitive skin send sparks through him, wild and burning, all the way down to his cock. His alpha's scent floods Sam's senses while teeth close on his shoulder. Sharp pain and the smell of blood, and it is the reaffirmation of their mating. Lips find his then, and Sam tastes his own blood.

"Mine," Dean growls against his mouth.

"Yours," he confirms.

His big brother knows what will happen then, so he doesn't react when Sam positions his shoulder and raises his head to bite over the mating mark he caused a few years ago. The taste of blood intensifies, and Sam growls as he shows his possessiveness. He just loosens the flesh between his teeth when he feels Dean's knot swell inside him. And it's Sam who kisses Dean now.

"Mine," he repeats their little ritual.

"Yours," Dean confirms.

Dean's familiar scent hits Sam's nose again, whiskey and amber, carrying with it promises of love and security. Sam's cock is hard and pulsating against his belly.

Dean's knot continues to expand inside him, and for a moment, there is that feeling that it will be too much for him, that he is not built like an omega to be tied. But his body gives in, adjusting to the presence within it, which brings a smile to Dean's lips, making Sam also smile in return. His brother is hot and sweaty, his scent so strong and dominant that it finally makes the alpha in Sam submit. He breathes in it, no, he floods in it. A long growl permeates the room—Dean—and it's when Sam comes, snarling his pleasure loud and clear. A hand wraps around his cock, milking it, and it doesn't take long for his knot to subside since it hasn't caught on anything.

Sam feels the knot inside him catch and lock them together, as well as the warmth of his brother's release. Dean's scent dominates the environment, and both omegas groan in response. Now, though, Sam doesn't waste time with them, concentrating on the alpha tied to him.

His alpha.

Brother.

Mate.

Sam's hands pull Dean's head, and the kiss that follows is wild, almost bruising. He shows his possessive nature as he rides the remnants of his orgasm, and the whole time he keeps Dean's head in place, his fingers clenching in the short hair too hard to be pleasurable probably.

Dean's scent is more pungent now, earth and amber impregnated in Sam, marking him, appropriating him.

He just loosens his grip on his brother when his arms start shaking with the effort. Dean still bites his lower lip before moving away from his mouth.

Then there is movement and another alpha's scent, but the man doesn't get much close, just enough to put the money and a card on the table.

Sam notices that the other people have left the room.

"I work for the Alpha Kink Website. If you want to earn some money, you know where to find me," the man says.

The look directed at Sam before the alpha walks away leaves no doubt about non-commercial intentions, however.

"We could..."

"Don't even start, Dean," Sam says, turning his attention to his brother. "I will not have my ass exposed on the internet."

"A little late for that," Dean smirks.

"What are you talking about?"

"The snake man had two guys filming everything."

His push on Dean's shoulder just causes the knot inside him to move, sending sparks of pleasure to his lower half.

"...Fu-cker...why didn't you do anything?" Sam snaps.

"What did you want me to do with my cock stuck in your ass, college boy?"

Dean has a good point, but Sam isn't going to admit that.

"I don't want to see your cock for a month, Dean." And Sam means it.

"What? You can't be serious." Dean looks puzzled by the prospect.

"Just wait and see, Dean."

@@@@@

_A week later_

He comes, again and again, and he doesn't want this to end. A tingling that starts in his groin and spreads down his legs to his toes. A haze of pleasure surrounds him. Everything is dark, and little by little, he recognizes the grip of the hand around his erection and the abrasive heat inside him. The little kisses on the back of his neck are so gentle, as are the hips moving against his ass.

At the same time that the blur begins to dissipate, Sam realizes how full he is, and his attempt to move is aborted by something locking him to the warm body against his back.

A knot.

Dean. 

His fucking brother.

In seconds Sam is wide awake, and even in the gloom, he knows he's in his bed, where he slept last night. Alone.

"Dean!"

"Mmm..."

Kisses don't stop, and the hand that was on his cock now caresses Sam's stomach.

"What the Hell?"

"Some problem?" He hears his big brother ask. 

As if Dean doesn't know what the problem is.

"What did I say about your fucking cock before?"

"You said you didn't want to see my cock. Well, technically, you're NOT seeing it," Dean says, his hot breath tickling Sam's sensitive skin.

Dean distorting his words for his own benefit is nothing new, but Sam can't believe he's fallen for that again.

"Jerk!"

Well, payback's a bitch, and Sam plans on paying his brother back as soon as he gets out of his bed because it's impossible to be coherent with a knot hitting all the right places.

"Bitch!"

"Shut up and fuck me, Dean," he demands. "While you can."

That makes Dean laugh. And hard.

"Just wait and see, Sammy."


End file.
